You reconfigured me?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek VOY.**

* * *

><p><strong>You reconfigured me?<strong>

**It's in the middle of the night aboard the USS Voyager. Someone's walking through the ship in the dark.**

Who is it...?

None other than Seven of Nine, the former Borg drone.

She is on the way to the Bridge, but she really has no idea why. Just a few minutes ago her regeneration cycle ended almost 4 hours too early and she also has this really weird headache.

As she arrive on the seemingly empty and dark bridge her headache disappear.

"Is anyone there?" says Seven out loud in her typical strong strict voice.

"Seven, I was waitin' for you." says Tom Paris as he enter the Bridge from the turbolift.

"Computer, lights please." says Seven.

"Computer, disobey that order. Access code Paris Delta 15." says Tom with a teasing smirk.

"Explain why I'm here?" says Seven with an angry look on her face.

"You don't know? I mean, you came here tonight of your own free will." says Tom.

"That is not the proper truth." says Seven. "My regeneration cycle suddenly ended for an unknown reason and I somehow felt like coming here."

Seven now notice that Tom is not wearing his uniform, instead he's wearing blue denim jeans, a neon-green shirt and a black leather jacket.

"If you don't mind me asking...why are you not in Starfleet uniform, Mr Paris?" says Seven.

"Middle of night, off duty and please call me Tom. Relax, Seven. Go on and make yourself comfortable." says Tom.

"You want me to be comfortable? Clarify!" says Seven.

"Let your hair down, sit down and simply feel good." says Tom as he take seat in the captain's chair.

Seven keeps standig there, all straight up with a hard serious cold look on her face.

"Are you okay? Have a seat. Nothing to be afraid of here." says Tom.

"Fine!" says Seven, clearly not happy. "If it makes you pleased..."

"Seven, are you ever horny?" says Tom in a deep manly tone.

"Are you talking about sexuality?" says Seven.

"Yeah, I am." says Tom.

"Then the answer's no. Sex is not a part of my life." says Seven.

"Oh...gotta be kinda sad. You should really start to have sex. More than half the men on Voyager would enjoy a nice time with a beautiful sexy babe like you." says Tom.

"I'm not sexy and I'm no man's babe." says Seven.

"You look better this way." says Tom as he remove the pin that keeps Seven's blonde hair up in a bun.

Seven's long blonde hair fall down over her shoulders.

"My appearance is irelevant." says Seven.

"No, it's not." says Tom.

Seven doesn't know why she does it, but she waslk over to Tom and goes down on her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Good slut, now suck this." says Tom as he zip his jeans open and pull out his big hard dick.

"That's disgusting. I'll report this to Commander Tuvok and you..." begins Seven, but Tom stop her by pushing his dick down Seven's throat.

"Suck or I'll need to spank your sexy ass." says Tom.

Seven feel very weak and helpless so she feel that the only thing she can do is to suck Tom's dick.

Of course she's not that good at it, since it's her first time.

"Do it slower and don't use your damn teeth, woman. Just suck." says Tom.

Seven seem to have lost her strength and confidence, she begin to cry as she keep sucking Tom's dick.

"Oh yeah! Not so fuckin' badass now, are you?" says Tom with an evil smirk.

"No..." mumbles Seven, still with Tom's dick in her mouth.

"Usually you act all strong and powerful, but you're just a little slut." says Tom.

Seven is still crying as she suck Tom's dick.

"That's enough with the oral-action. Now I'm gonna bang that pussy you have." says Tom. "I bet it's nice and soft."

"Please...please don't fuck me, Tom!" begs Seven with tears streaming down her face.

Tom smile. He like that she actually call him Tom now.

"Shut it, baby." says Tom. "You'll get fucked even if you don't want to."

Seven doesn't understand why she feel so weak and helpless.

Tom grab a small knife from his jacket pocket and use it to cut Seven's outfit in half. He then push her down into the first officer's chair and starts to fuck her pussy hard and fast.

"No, that fucking hurt..." says Seven as the fact that she is a virgin become clear as she begin to bleed from her pussy.

Tom doesn't care.

What he does to Seven is rape.

"Holy shit, what a nice satin-soft little pussy. Who knew that sassy uptight Seven of Nine was hiding such a nice love-hole inside that stupid catsuit huh?" says Tom.

"Damn it, ya perverted pig! Stop...please!" moans Seven out loud.

"I'll stop when I'm done with you, Seven." says Tom.

"Please stop. This hurts too much..." says Seven.

"Maybe it hurts for you, but I really fuckin' enjoy this." says Tom.

"Please stop..." says Seven.

"Your pussy is so damn soft and sexy." moans Tom.

"Are you serious? This is rape, damn it." says Seven.

"Okay...try to stop me then." says Tom.

"I can't..." says Seven.

Usually it would be easy for Seven to stop Tom, but now without her Borg strength she is too weak to fight.

"It's adorable to see you so weak." says Tom.

"Please...stop!" says Seven.

"Ahhhhh! YES!" says Tom out loud as he cum deep inside Seven's pussy.

"NO! Pull out, now!" screams Seven in fear.

After abour 20 seconds Tom pull out his dick from Seven's pussy. He's still hard though so he flip Seven around and push his dick into her ass.

"No, not my ass...please." says Seven.

"You can't stop me." says Tom.

"Please be nice and stop fucking my poor ass." whines Seven.

"No." says Tom.

5 minutes later.

"Fuck, yes!" says Tom as he cum in Seven's ass.

Tom pull out his dick from Seven's pussy.

"Lieutenant, how can you be such a sex-crazy perv? I thought you were a better man. And I actually told your wife once that you are a highly competent officer. How fucking damn wrong I was." says Seven.

"Trust me, I'm very competent...at fucking naughty chicks like you." says Tom.

"What does your wife think about the fact that you have sex with other women?" says Seven.

"B'Elanna has no idea what I do when she's not around." says Tom.

"Lieutenant Torres is your wife, you should be with her." says Seven.

"She was fun for a while, but her pussy has gone dry and weak lately and she doesn't wanna fuck anyway." says Tom.

"She's still your wife. Don't you love her anymore?" says Seven.

"Not really. B'Elanna is still hot to look at, but that's all. It's been weeks since last time I fucked her." says Tom.

The next day at 09.00, Tom gets an order to report to the Captain's ready room.

"Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris, is it true that you had unprotected sex with Seven of Nine last night against her will...?" says Captain Janeway.

"Yes, but it was not against her will." says Tom. "She wanted me to fuck her."

"That's not what she told me." says Janeway.

"Really?" says Tom.

"Lieutenant, you're hereby removed from duty and you'll serve the time of a month in the brig for what you've done. Rape of a fellow crewmember is a serious crime." says Janeway.

"I'll take my punishment like a man." says Tom. "I'm no wimp, captain."

Captain Janeway tap her combadge and says "Mr Tuvok, take Mr Paris to the brig."

Later in the brig.

"I'm a man and a month in this shit-hole is worth it, cause I fucked Seven." says Tom to himself. "I was her first."

"Tom, the captain told me to give you bread and water, but I don't think she'd mind that you get this instead." says Neelix as he show up with lunch for Tom.

"Neelix, I'm a freakin' prisoner and prisoners don't get good food." says Tom.

"Just because you're in the brig it doesn't mean that you can't have something nice to eat." says Neelix.

"Okay, what ya got for me?" says Tom.

"Something I found in the food-database, it's called enzillodas, I think..." says Neelix.

"Enchiladas, it's a traditional food from a region on Earth known as Mexico." says Tom.

"Oh, you know what it is?" says Neelix.

"Yeah, it's kinda tasty." says Tom.

When the forcefield is deactivated and Neelix step into the cell to give Tom his food, Tom punch Neelix and grab the phaser Neelix has, stun the security guard and run out from the room.

Neelix tap his combadge and says "Neelix to security. Mr Paris has escaped from the brig."

"Commander Tuvok here, we'll stop him." says Tuvok's voice over the inter-com.

5 minutes later, Tom is in the shuttlebay. He get into the Delta Flyer.

"Kim to Tuvok, seems like Tom's trying to get away in a shuttle."

"Understood, I'm on the way down there."

"Janeway to Tuvok, make sure that Mr Paris don't get away."

"Aye, captain."

Tom use the Delta Flyer's phasers to blast the bay-doors to pieces and then he fly out.

"Captain...Tom just blew down the door to the shuttlebay."

"Bridge to transporter-room 1, get a lock on Mr Paris and beam him straight to the brig."

"Transporter-room 1 to the Bridge...he's activated an anti-transport field."

"Tractor beam, now."

"Sorry, captain. It's too late...he's gone to warp."

"Pursuit course."

"He's disquised his warp-signature, captain."

"Mr Kim, run a high-priority scan for the Delta Flyer's warp-signature."

"Aye, captain."

"Crewman Brady...hold Voyager's position here."

"All engines at full stop, captain. Holding position."

"Captain! The Delta Flyer's hailing."

"On screen!"

"Captain, I'm sorry, but I'm leaving Voyager and I'm never coming back."

"Mr Paris, return now. That's an order."

"No. Bye! Tom paris, out."

"Harry...can you track him?"

"No."

At the same time, Tom activate the Delta Flyer's transporter.

On Voyager, Seven is in sickbay. The Doctor has to make sure that Seven's lady-parts and ass weren't damaged by Tom when he raped her.

Suddenly a transport-beam pull Seven out.

"Sickbay to Bridge, Seven was just beamed out. Who gave that order?"

"Janeway here...I don't know. Harry, beam Seven back to the sickbay."

"I can't. Sensors can't locate her bio-signature."

Seven appear on the Delta Flyer. Just as she is about to try and fight Tom, a forcefield is activated around her.

"Welcome aboard, Seven." says Tom. "You're my personal slut now. The entire Delta Quadrant is waitin' for us and here we go. Headin' away at warp 4."

"Mr Paris, I want answers please. Tell me why my regeneration cycle ended and you were on the bridge and knew I would as well. You told me you were waiting for me. How did you know I would come to the bridge?" says Seven.

"Since you and me are gonna spend the rest of our life together, you deserve to know the truth. Using some tools I stole from B'Elanna's tool-box I had your alcove reconfigure your cortical node so you'd feel like goin' to the bridge and so you'd lose your dang Borg strength so I could rape you." says Tom.

"You reconfigured me? That's a violation of Starfleet privacy protocols and a highly illegal act." says Seven, now very angry.

"I was never a huge fan of privacy protocols." says Tom in a casual tone without even looking at Seven.

The Delta Flyer goes away at warp 4 and for the rest of her life, Seven is forced to be Tom's personal sex-slave and also his personal fighting-bitch at times.

**The End.**


End file.
